Bobby's Bed
by we're in bat country now
Summary: ONE SHOT, BobbyOC. An argument that takes place late one night in Bobby's bed. Rated mostly for language.


**Yeah, so _basically_, this is just a one shot that I wanted to write. I've pretty much left it with no background whatsoever (haha), so you can picture it in your mind as being whenever or wherever you please. I, however, would imagine Bobby to be young...ish. Maybe in his late teens. Read on. Also, if you do like it, (first review this one and then) I've also just started an on going Four Brothers fanfic, so go ahead and read that too.**

**But, hey, no pressure.**

**...Okay, maybe a little.**

**I don't own Bobby, by the way.**

Bobby wasn't even disoriented when he was shaken from his slumber. He had been expecting to be awakened in the middle of the night when he had fallen asleep a few hours earlier. In the obscure light from the street lamps outside the window, he could faintly make out the profile of the person leaning over him.

"Bobby," she whispered, still feebly shaking his shoulder.

"I'm awake, I'm awake," he mumbled, wiping his eyes sleepily. The shaking stopped.

"Do you mind if I-"

Bobby cut her off with a quiet laugh, "Honestly, Evan. Have I minded the last few hundred nights?" As he spoke, he moved over on the bed to make room, lifting up the sheets for her in the same motion.

Evan frowned at him, irritated at his smugness and sheepish over her blatant dependency on him.

"You don't have to be so cocky about it," she muttered as she climbed in.

"I'm expected not to be cocky about a girl so unable to deny her desire for me that she simply _has_ to get up at…," he paused to look over at the glowing digits of his alarm clock on the side table, "…a quarter past two in the morning to share a bed with me? Fuck that, man."

"You're a dick."

"Yeah, I know."

The two were quiet for a moment as they searched for positions that would be as comfortable as possible on the single mattress. It was as difficult as it sounded. They ended up facing eachother, faces so close that they could each feel the other's breath on their face. Bobby casually draped his arm over Evan's hip and she gripped the front of his white t-shirt in her fingers. For a minute or so, they neither moved nor spoke, content in eachother's presence. Eventually, Bobby sighed.

"What?" Evan whispered.

Bobby paused before replying, "Nothing."

He could see Evan staring at him, expectant of what he was going to say next. He said nothing.

"Right…," she yawned, closing her eyes and preparing to fall asleep. Her eyes fluttered open again as Bobby's hand fidgeted on her waist. She watched his fingers slowly drift onto her stomach… and then down some. She finally spoke up when his touch was moving into her pants.

"Bobby, I didn't come in here to fuck." She heard him smile, his hand momentarily halted where it was.

"You sure?" he grinned.

She couldn't help but laugh, "Yes, I'm sure."

"I don't think you're sure," he whispered, leaning in to kiss her neck seductively. His fingers skimmed down again.

"Bobby…," Evan warned, still lighthearted, "I'm serious. Stop it."

"Okay. I'm stopping… right… now," he told her, making no motion to do what he had just agreed to. His other hand now reached up her shirt, unabashedly contradicting his words also.

Evan's smile faltered, "Come on, stop, Bobby." When he didn't respond, she quit her efforts, suddenly apathetic. It wasn't every night she crawled into his bed that they ended up doing anything but sleeping. But he knew that when he really wanted it, when he really pushed, she only resisted for so long. There was no reason for that night to be any different.

It wasn't until they were both shirtless and working on the pantless part that Evan paused again.

"Bobby…," murmured, barely audible.

"Mmm?" was his muffled disinterested reply.

"Stop."

"No way," he laughed, successfully pulling her underwear halfway down her thighs.

"No, really, Bobby. Stop," Evan tried again, firmer this time. When, once again, he seemed to not hear or care, she pushed him away, "Just stop it!"

The sharpness of her tone as she shoved his hands away from her made him look up, speechless at the outburst. "Uh...okay," he managed.

"I just want to sleep! Jesus!" Evan hissed as she struggled back into her underwear.

"Fine," Bobby grumbled, following suit as he quickly shifted from stunned to sullen.

Evan pulled her t-shirt back over her head and turned away from Bobby, curling into herself. Bobby lifted his head for a moment to sulkily glare at her back before putting his head back on the pillow.

Half an hour passed with neither achieving sleep before Evan turned over to face Bobby again. She looked at him for a few seconds while he frowned back. She lifted a hand to run through his hair, "Come on, don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad," Bobby lied.

Evan smiled softly, "Yes, you are." Silence was her answer. "Bobby, I'm sorry," she tried again, her hand still stroking his hair, "I told you when I came in that I didn't come to fuck."

"Yeah, well what _did_ you come here for, then?" Bobby jerked his head away angrily. Evan bit her lip. Anger, especially when it was being felt by a man, had frightened her since before she could remember. Seeing this, Bobby softened ever so slightly, "Why are you in here, Evie?"

"You know why."

He did. "No, tell me."

Evan stared at him with wide blue eyes, confused as to why he was pursuing this, "I had a bad dream." She winced as her voice emerged from her lips as a whimpering squeak.

Bobby shook his head, sitting up in the bed, "It's always a bad dream."

Evan pushed herself up so she was sitting up slightly behind him. "Did you actually talk yourself into believing that it was actually my lustful desire for you that brought me here tonight?" she asked with gentle sarcasm.

He looked over his shoulder at her, "No. But I thought maybe…"

"Maybe what?" Evan pressed.

"Forget it," Bobby muttered, looking away.

"No, come on, Bobby-"

"I said forget it," Bobby interrupted fiercely. Evan looked down into her lap to hide her eyes from his when he looked back at her. He reached out for her hand but she snatched it out of his grasp. He gave up with a sigh and rubbed at his face. He was quickly growing tired of the night's drama. "So, why are you still here then?" he asked through his hands.

"Fuck you," Evan spat, flinging the sheets away from her.

"No, Evan, I didn't mean it like that," Bobby tried to grab her wrist but she pulled away from his grasp.

"If you wanted me to leave, you should've just said so Bobby," she whispered as her feet made contact with the floor. Bobby was out of bed and catching her by the arm before she was halfway to the door.

"C'mon, I don't want you to leave," he told her before realizing that she was staring at his hand around her arm. He quickly released her. "I don't want you to leave," he repeated quietly.

"...Fine," she gave in grudgingly. She swallowed before looking up at him, "How did you mean it then?"

"I meant…," Bobby started before turning away, raking a hand through his hair, "I meant that I hate the only reason you're in my bed is that you had a bad fucking dream."

Evan stared at him, incredulous. "So you're saying you would prefer it if I was only in your bed when we fuck?" she replied spitefully, her volume starting to rise again.

"No! Shit, I didn't say that, Evie!" Bobby half whispered, half exclaimed, having trouble keeping his own voice down so as not to wake anyone. He took a breath to take the heated edge off the argument, "I'm saying that I'd prefer it if it wasn't _just…_ fear that made you want to be in here with me every night. I wish… I just wish that there was something else that made you want to come in here."

Silence rang in their ears for a moment or two as they stared at eachother. Evan was finally the one to break eye contact, looking at the floor beneath her feet with brand new and intense fascination. She bit her lip before speaking again.

"Something like what?"

She hadn't really had to ask. She already knew what he wanted to hear. What he needed to hear. He was warranted as well, seeing as they had known eachother for a very long time and had been intimate for most of it. But something always shut off within her as soon as a situation became too emotionally demanding. She also was stubborn beyond the meaning of the word. What Bobby needed from her was both so little and too much to ask.

"Don't do that. Don't ask me shit like that like you don't know what the fuck I'm talking about," Bobby almost growled through his clenched teeth.

Evan shrugged helplessly, "I don't know what you want from me."

Bobby chuckled bitterly at this, "Yes, you do." He sat down on the bed, facing away from her, "You always have," he looked back at her with a sad smile, "You can only pretend to be clueless for so many years and get away with it, Evan."

Evan sat down on the opposite side of the bed so that their backs almost touched, "Tell me what you want me to say, Bobby."

"Fuck, I don't care what you say to me anymore," he replied quietly with little to no emotion.

The words stung. Evan wasn't sure if he had intended them to or not. Regardless, she felt tears begin to well in her eyes against her will.

"Do you care about me?" Evan cringed at the pathetic nature of the question even as she asked it.

Bobby's head whipped to face her. "You already know that I do," he answered quickly. He instantly hated himself for making her question it. He leant forward, his elbows on his knees and stared down at his upturned hands. For a long time there was nothing except Evan's quiet sniffling. Bobby didn't even register as the bed creaked softly with movement behind him. He didn't consciously feel the gently placed hand on his lower back or the light sweeping of hair on the front of his arm as Evan's chin was delicately perched on his shoulder. He really only noticed that Evan had moved at all when she was sitting directly beside him and reaching for his hand. He watched as her small hand traced over the palm of his larger one before their fingers interlocked.

He turned his face to place a kiss on the top of her head. "I love you, Evie," he whispered into her dark hair. For the slightest of seconds, he felt the body beside him tense. After a beat, she gripped his hand tighter and nodded.

"I know."

Bobby couldn't help but to grin when he realized then that he could be content with that. He looked down as Evan lifted her chin from his shoulder and opened her mouth as if to say something. Then stopped. She started again… but stopped again also. She looked down at their hands again, apparently searching for the right words or simply the courage to say them with. She finally shook her head in frustration and lifted her blue eyes back up to his brown ones.

"I love you too, Bobby."


End file.
